Harry Potter y ¡soy un maldito mago!
by Siami Weasley
Summary: Parodia del primer libro de Harry Potter desde el principio. Todo en clave de humor para sacar sonrisas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lamentablemente, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todo es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo me he tomado la licencia de parodiar un poco su historia. Espero que os guste.**

**Los reviews me hacen muchísima ilusión. Sí, es una indirecta.**

* * *

**1.-El niño que dejaron en la puerta.**

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, aunque en realidad no era cierto. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque se cuidaban mucho de dejar que alguien notase sus rarezas.

El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre alto y atlético aunque con un bigote inmenso, que aunque a su mujer le gustaba, le hacía parecerse a Mario Bros. La señora Dursley era delgada, con una mata de pelo rubio sedoso que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la peluquería porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley que demostraba lo mal que se les daba poner nombres.

La señora Dursley tenía una hermana, la señora Potter, pero no se hablaban desde hacía años porque ésta le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que empezase a hacer algo útil con su vida, así que ahora la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía una hermana. Los Dursley sabían que los Potter tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto, y era una pena, pensaban, porque a lo mejor se hubiese hecho amiguito de Dudley.

Nuestra historia debería comenzar un martes, cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron, pero es mejor no contar como el señor Dursley comenzó a suplicarle (perdiendo toda su hombría) a su mujer, para que le dejase faltar al trabajo. Así que adelantaremos el comienzo hasta la hora del desayuno.

-Si, hoy no voy a ir a la oficina. -decía el señor Dursley, hablando por teléfono, poniendo voz de enfermo.- No me encuentro demasiado bien.

Colgó el teléfono y contempló como su mujer intentaba impedir que Dudley siguiese lanzando cereales contra las paredes. Cuando uno de los proyectiles de su hijo le alcanzó en plena frente, decidió que ya que no iba a ir a trabajar, iría a dar un paseo.

Se despidió de su familia y salió a la calle de buen humor. Hacía un buen día y él no tenía que desaprovecharlo en la oficina, que buena suerte.

Al llegar a la esquina, le pareció ver a un gato mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no había ningún plano, si no que ahora el animal estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía "Privet Drive".

-Pobrecito, ¿te has perdido?-preguntó el señor Dursley, con el que creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza para llamarle Vernon, acercándose.

El gato le miró, sin decir nada porque, evidentemente, los gatos no hablan. Ni siquiera los que en realidad no son gatos. Pero Vernon no sabía nada de esto y, sin detenerse siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de que el gato quizás fuese una profesora de un colegio de magia, lo cogió y lo acunó contra su pecho, ignorando los intentos de huída y las quejas del animal.

-Que cosa más linda. Ojalá Petunia me dejase tener gatos, pero no le gustan. Debes ser de la señora Figgs, ¿no? Te llevaré con ella.

Como respuesta a esto, el animal intentó arañarle la cara, lo que Vernon no supo interpretar correctamente, si no que se lo tomó como una reacción del gato al oír el nombre de su ama.

Así que, veinte minutos después, la profesora McGonagall estaba en manos de una confusa señora Figgs y Vernon Dursley continuaba su paseo feliz de haber hecho una buena acción.

Cuando volvió a casa, su mujer le informó de que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase: "¡No lo haré!" y ambos discutieron sobre si la educación que le estaban dando a su hijo era la correcta.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando habían acostado al niño, se sentaron a ver juntos el informativo.

-Y, por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan de noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. -El locutor resopló y dejó caer el guión que estaba leyendo.- ¿De verdad? ¿No hay noticias más importantes que esta? ¡No me he pasado media vida luchando por este empleo para hablar de pájaros desorientados!

La emisión se cortó y apareció en pantalla un mensaje ("Por problemas técnicos nos vemos obligados a interrumpir la emisión. Rogamos que nos disculpen").

El señor y la señora Dursley se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y decidieron que era una buena hora para irse a dormir.

Todo el barrio decidió hacer lo mismo, justo a la vez, por lo que no había absolutamente nadie en la calle que pudiese ver lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina en la que anteriormente había estado el gato. Bueno, más concretamente, apareció un par de metros arriba y cayó al suelo con estrépito, maldiciendo a varias generaciones de la familia del mago que le había enseñado a aparecerse.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado, y muy anciano. Llevaba el pelo y barba plateados atados alrededor de la cintura, como si fuesen un cinturón. Esto le venía bien para sujetarse la túnica cerrada, que ya empezaba a refrescar y a su edad no le venía bien coger frío. Llevaba unas botas de tacón alto que se parecían mucho a las que Petunia guardaba en el armario para ocasiones especiales. Sus ojos azules eran claros y centelleaban detras de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, un recuerdo de su época como boxeador. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lo que revelaba que sus padres tampoco elegían bien los nombres.

El anciano metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño objeto redondo: una piedra. La lanzó contra la farola más cercana, rompiéndo el cristal y apagándola. Doce veces repitió el proceso, hasta que la calle quedó a oscuras. Después, sacó una linterna y la encendió, dándose cuenta de que debía haber dejado al menos una farola encendida.

Lamentablemente, la linterna no era demasiado potente, por lo que Dumbledor no fue capaz de ver al gato (que había conseguido escapar de casa de la señora Figgs) hasta que pisó su cola. El grito del animal debería haber despertado a todo Privet Drive, pero no lo hizo porque sus habitantes solían tomar pastillas para dormir bastante potentes.

-Oh, lo lamento, profesora McGonagall.-comenzó el profesor, mientras el gato comenzaba a transformarse en una mujer de aspecto severo. La mujer llevaba también una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada, lo que era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que acababan de pisarla.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?

-Mi querida profesora, he pisado suficientes gatos como para saber distinguir a uno auténtico.

Ignorando la siniestra respuesta del director, McGonagall decidió ir directamente al grano:

-¿Realmente se ha ido, Dumbledore?

-Es lo que parece -dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

-¿No tiene de fresa?

-Por supuesto.-dijo él, sacándo uno y dándoselo.

-Es usted un mago brillante, director.

-Menos mal que está oscuro.-dijo, rojo como un tomate, Dumbledore-. No me había ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. Aunque claro, justo después me pidió un aumento de sueldo...-añadió, pensativo.

Nuevamente, la profesora McGonagall decidió no andarse con rodeos.

-¿Es cierto que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha matado a Lily y James Potter pero que su hijo de un año le venció?

-Es increíble lo rápido que vuelan las noticias. Tal vez no debimos hacer esa conferencia sobre el tema.

Dumbledore sacó un extraño reloj digital que indicaba que eran las "43:87". Resopló, dándose cuenta de que debía llevar el reloj a arreglar otra vez y miró al cielo.

-Hagrid se retrasa. -dijo. Aunque en realidad no podía saberlo, ya que no sabía que hora era.

-A todo esto, ¿que hacemos aquí?

-Yo he venido a entregar a Harry a sus tíos, usted, no sé.

-¿A sus tíos? ¡No puede dejarle en manos de esos monstruos! -exclamó la profesora, recordando como la había tratado el señor Dursley.

-¿Y que pretende? ¿Que lo adopte yo? ¿O acaso quiere quedárselo usted?

McGonagall negó con la cabeza, no tenía ninguna gana de tener que cuidar de un crío, ya tenía bastante con sus alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo va a llegar Harry aquí?-preguntó, observando la capa del profesor con recelo, como si pensara que pudiese tener escondido allí al bebé. Lo cierto es que no hubiese sido la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

-Lo traerá Hagrid.

-¿Le parece una buena idea confiarle a Hagrid algo vivo que no sea un monstruo?

-No, pero estoy sin puntos en el carnet de conducir.

Un ruído sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, pero, nuevamente, no despertó a nadie. Una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y cinco veces más ancho porque seguía negándose a ponerse a dieta. Además, estaba tan desaliñado que parecía un vagabundo. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas, lo que provocó que ambos profesores se preguntasen como se las había ingeniado para conducir si tenía los brazos ocupados.

-¡Hola, Hagrid! ¿Qué tal el vuelo?-preguntó alegremente el director.

-Bien. Bueno, casi me chocó con un avión. Pero eso fue culpa suya, no llevaba las luces puestas. Irresponsables.-el gigante negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiese creer que hubiese gente así en el mundo.

La profesora McGonagalle le quitó al niño de los brazos, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a aplastarlo o a dejarlo caer. En la frente del pequeño pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. Hagrid se apresuró a excusarse:

-Yo no le he dado ningún golpe. Ya venía así, se lo prometo.

-Tranquilo, Hagrid, eso se lo hizo Voldemort.-dijo el director.

Los otros dos adultos soltaron un grito ahogado ante la mención de ese nombre. Dumbledore puso los ojos en blanco y sacó del bolsillo una carta dirigida a los señores Dursley.

-Umm... Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor director, pero, ¿no cree que hay formas mejores de dejarles el niño que dejándoselo en la puerta con una carta?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall cuando vio que Dumbledore hacía justamente eso.

El anciano se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se apareció lejos de allí, abandonando a Harry a su suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-El vidrio que no se desvaneció pero casi.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que la señora Dursley casi pisa por no verlo a tiempo a un bebé que alguién había dejado en su puerta, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. Sus habitantes seguían pasando demasiadas horas cortando el césped y retocando el seto y los Dursley no habían cambiado ningún mueble de su casa. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros diferentes, pero el gordo hámster rosado y sin pelo que solía ser la mascota de los Dursley, había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Bueno, quizás que tu hijo pequeño tire al hámster por el váter no se considera extraño, pero eso es cuestión de opiniones. Tras la muerte de la querida mascota, sus fotografías habían sido sustituídas por las de un chico grande y rubio con cara de mala uva. La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter, a pesar de los constantes intentos de sus tíos de meterlo en un orfanato o en un internado, estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruído del día, mucho más útil que un despertador.

-¡Harry, deprisa! ¡Está a punto de despertarse! ¡Arriba!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.

-¡Arriba!-chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño maldijo entre dientes, había estado soñando con algo bonito. Con un unicornio. O puede que fuese una moto voladora. Tenía la curiosa sensación de haber soñado lo mismo anteriormente, lo cual era preocupante.

Su tía volvió a la puerta y preguntó, con un tinte de ansiedad en la voz:

-¿Ya estás levantado?

-En absoluto.-respondió Harry, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Harry!-se desesperó su tía.-¡Por favor! Es el cumpleaños de Dudley.

Harry se incorporó de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos. Lo había olvidado por completo. Se levantó rapidamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró uno debajo de la cama, con una araña encima, pero no se veía a su pareja por ninguna parte, así que decidió dejar ese como nido para el pequeño insecto. De todas formas, ¿quién necesitaba calcetines?

Salió de la alacena debajo de las escaleras, que era donde dormía, después de vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor, la bicicleta de carreras y el libro de cuentos. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer un libro había sido un misterio para Harry hasta hacía unos pocos días, cuando su primo comentó que lo pedía para ponerlo bajo la pata de su escritorio, que cojeaba y para poder entrar a la biblioteca sin despertar sospechas y pegar a los niños que iban allí. A Dudley le encantaba cualquier cosa que implicase herir a alguien. Su saco de boxeo favorito era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era rápido.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. El que su complexión fuese producto de la genética, no se lo había planteado, al fin y al cabo, solo tenía once años. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas pegadas siempre con cinta adhesiva porque era bastante torpe y solía caerse al suelo a menudo. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz de su frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo sepa? A lo mejor te diste un golpe. O te la hiciste cuando tu casa voló por los aires matando a tus padres.-la tía Petunia no tenía demasiado tacto para decir las cosas.

"No hagas preguntas que puedan tener una respuesta desagradable": ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida sin traumas con los Dursley.

Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.

-Chaval, ya es hora de que aprendas a usar el peine.

Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y decía que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo, pero al final nunca le llevaban a la peluquería y el niño tenía que cortarse el pelo él mismo, por lo que el resultado siempre dejaba mucho que desear.

Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley era una mezcla entre Vernon de joven y un cerdo. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, ojos pequeños de un color azul acuoso y abundante pelo rubio. Probablemente esa crueldad que la genética había tenido con él era una de las cosas que le agriaban el carácter.

Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció porque había olvidado que número iba después del cinco. Tras un buen rato pensando, consiguió terminar su tarea.

-Treinta y seis. -dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre.- Dos menos que el año pasado.

-No es cierto, cariño, el año pasado fueron treinta.-le indicó su madre.

-¿Sólo me disteis treinta el año pasado? Sois unos tacaños. ¡Dadme los regalos que me debéis!

Harry, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comer más deprisa, por si volcaba la mesa.

Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:

-Te llevaremos al zoo para compensarte. Y te puedes traer un amiguito.

Vernon soltó un quejido pero no protestó. Aunque odiaba el zoo, era mejor que un berrinche de su hijo. A Harry se le aceleró el corazón, probablemente le dejarían en casa de la señora Figg. ¡Podría pasar una tarde entera jugando con los gatos! No se le ocurría un plan mejor. Pero resultó que la señora Figg se había roto una pierna.

Media hora más tarde, Harry no podía creer su mala suerte. Estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers (el amigo de Dudley) y su primo, camino al zoólogico. Antes de salir, tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.

-Te lo advierto.-dijo, acercando su cuidado bigote a la cara de Harry.- No asustes a Dudley con tus cosas raras o te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.

-No voy a hacer nada. -dijo Harry.- De verdad...

A menudo ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry, sin que él pudiese evitarlo. La única ocasión en la que intentaron cortarle el pelo a Harry en la peluquería, al día siguiente le había crecido una melena rizada de color amarillo plátano que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterle en un traje de bailarina porque "siempre había querido tener una niña". Cuanto más intentaba ponérselo, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que al final le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia le llamó gordo y le tuvo a dieta dos semanas.

Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible en el colegio, porque lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina. Dudley y sus amigotes le perseguían cuando de repente Harry se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Tuvieron que ir a bajarle los bomberos. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry anadaba trepando por los techos. El pobre no sabía como había pasado aquello, pero suponía que la dieta de tía Petunia había sido tan efectiva que el aire le había levantado.

Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia porque les adelantaron unos chicos en moto, y él siempre había querido tener una moto.

-Tuve un sueño con una moto. O tal vez fuese un unicornio.-dijo Harry, ganándose miradas extrañadas de parte de todo el coche.

-Um... Harry, los unicornios no existen.-indicó tía Petunia.

Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

-Ya sé que no.-dijo Harry.-Fue sólo un sueño.

Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Los Dursley parecían estar muy preocupados por la salud mental de su sobrino, y temía que ese comentario signficase otros tres meses de visitas al psicólogo, y tal vez hasta pastillas.

Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoólogico estaba repleto de familias. Harry tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley para que Dudley y Piers, que pronto se aburrieron de los animales, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.

Después de comer fueron a ver a los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por los troncos. Lo cierto era que no eran los animales más entretenidos de ver, pero Dudley y Piers querían ver a las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rapidamente a la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Hasta roncaba.

Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.

-Haz que se mueva.-le exigió a su padre.

Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente ni siquiera se despertó.

-No sé que más hacer.-dijo Vernon.

Dudley se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Harry se puso a mirar a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado alli dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía excepto la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. El pobre animal ni siquiera tenía manos con las que jugar al solitario.

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos y, al ver la cara de Harry tan cerca de la suya, dió un respingo. Harry casi pudo entender como la serpiente le llamaba de todo por darle ese susto.

-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡ACABA DE SALTAR!

Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.

-Quita de en medio.-dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedio a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo como había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio y al instante éste estalló en mil pedazos.

La boa constrictor se desenrolló rapidamente y se arrastró por el suelo en busca de la salida.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:

-Ahora estamos en paz... Gracias, amigo.

Definitivamente, le iban a volver a mandar al psicólogo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3-Las cartas que se hubiesen ahorrado si supiesen usar el teléfono.**

La fuga de la boa constrictor significó para Harry varios meses de visitas al psicólogo. Cuando le dieron permiso para dejar de acudir a esas aburridas horas semanales de charla sobre sus sentimientos y su infancia, ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano.

Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero ahora no tenía los deberes como excusa para no pasarse tardes enteras jugando al póker con su tía Petunia, una ludópata sin remedio.

Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera, dando vueltas por ahí sin que a nadie pareciese importarle que un niño de menos de once años solo pisase su casa para comer y dormir. Harry dedicaba esos largos paseos a reflexionar sobre su futuro. En septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase de su primo y no podría copiarle en los exámenes. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de su tío Vernon, Smeltings. Harry, en cambio, iría a un internado en no se qué pueblo perdido del monte.

Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello fue terrible, la señora Figg se había fracturado una pierna al tropezar con uno de sus trescientos veintisiete gatos y se había desecho de todos excepto de Mimosín, un gato con la manía de arañar a Harry en la cara.

Aquella tarde, mientras Harry se desinfectaba los arañazos, Dudley desfilaba por el salón, ante la familia, con el uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smeltings llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse con los profesores si estos les ponían malas notas. Curiosamente, todos los alumnos de ese instituto acababan los estudios allí con matrícula.

Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon pensó que tenían que poner a su hijo a dieta. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas dándose cuenta de que el colesterol de su niño debía estar por las nubes. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costilas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor a rosas inundaba la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos de color fucsia flotando en agua del mismo color.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó a tía Petunia.

-¿Estás tonto o qué? Es tu nuevo uniforme de colegio.-respondió ella.

-Oh. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.

Tía Petunia puso su cara de "¿y a este niño tenemos que pagarle una educación?" antes de explicarle que estaba tiñendo algo de ropa vieja de Dudley para él.

Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, probablemente atraídos por el agradable olor de la nueva ropa de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió el periódico mientras Dudley jugaba a darse golpes en la cabeza con el bastón, que llevaba a todas partes.

Todos oyeron el ruído en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.

-Trae la correspondencia, Dudley -dijo tío Vernon, pero al ver la mirada amenazadora de su hijo, rectificó.- Quiero decir, trae las cartas, Harry.

Harry se levantó resignado y fue a hacerlo. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en Hawai; un sobre de color marrón que ponía: "Factura de la luz, último aviso" y una carta para Harry. La recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser?

¿Y qué importaba quién fuese?

-¡TENGO UNA CARTA!-chilló Harry, fuera de sí y salió corriendo al salón. -Mirad, mirad, es para mí. -añadió enseñándosela a sus tíos.

Tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano y se puso pálido.

-¡Pe...Pe...Petunia!-bufó, demostrando que no había superado del todo su tartamudeo, a pesar de todas las horas que había invertido con especialistas.

Tía Petunia cogió la carta, la abrió y leyó la primera línea.

-¡Vernon!¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!-exclamó.

Inmediatamente Dudley dijo:

-Quiero leer esa carta.

-Yo también.-añadió Harry, recordando que era suya.

-Fuera de aquí, los dos.-graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.

Harry obedeció al instante, pero Dudley no, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres le diesen órdenes. Cogió aire, preparado para armar una rabieta, pero Vernon le cogió del cogote y le arrojó al recibidor junto a su primo.

Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura, antes de recordar que esa puerta no tenía cerradura. Se tiraron al suelo para escuchar por la rendija de la puerta.

-Vernon.-decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa.- ¿Cómo han sabido donde vive? ¿Nos estarán vigilando?

-Yo había pensado que quizás simplemente investigaron un poco. Al fin y al cabo, tuvimos que hacer mucho papeleo para quedárnoslo, no creo que sea difícil que alguien averiguase con quién está viviendo. Pero tal vez tienes razón. ¡Nos están espiando! Cualquiera puede ser un espía. Incluso tú...-le dirigió una mirada de sospecha a su mujer.

Petunia decidió ignorar las paranoias de su marido.

-¿Qué hacemos?¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...

-¿Cómo vas a contestarles si no viene remitente? ¿A dónde planeas mandar la carta?

-También es verdad.

-Nos limitaremos a ignorar esto.

Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.

-¿Dónde está mi carta?-dijo Harry, mientras Vernon se chocaba contra el marco de la puerta por no agacharse lo suficiente.

-¿Qué carta? ¿Ya estás imaginando cosas otra vez?

Y Harry se calló, porque sabía que si discutía, volvería al psicólogo.

-Ah, si, Harry, en lo que respecta a tu alacena... Tía Petunia y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley. Pero a cambio, si vuelves a creer que recibes una carta, dámela inmediatamente. Es por tu salud.

Era un trato demasiado tentador para no aceptar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó el correo, fue tío Vernon el que se levantó a recogerlo. Cuando volvió, tiró unos pedazos de papel a la chimenea.

Durante todo el día Harry estuvo pensando en que quizás si que quería leer esa carta. Tal vez no merecía la pena la nueva habitación, así que ideó un plan.

El reloj despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rapidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz, con el plan de esperar al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recoger las cartas antes de que su tío pudiese encontrarlas. Pero claro, ir a oscuras por la casa no es lo más seguro del mundo y cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, despertando a sus tíos, por lo que su plan fracasó.

Tío Vernon esperó sentado junto a la puerta la llegada del correo y cuando esto ocurrió, Harry pudo ver como destrozaba las tres cartas dirigidas a él.

Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar (hacía eso bastante a menudo). Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón. Nadie se molestó en decirle que, al hacer eso, tampoco podía recibir el correo normal.

El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron a Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo, dándole un susto a tía Petunia, que se estaba duchando.

Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Despues de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Su familia comenzaba a preocuparse por su salud mental.

El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos que un lechero, curiosamente sin sorprenderse, le entregó a tía Petunia a través de la ventana del salón.

-¿Pero quién tiene tanto interés en mandarte cartas?-le preguntó Dudley a Harry.

-Mi admiradora secreta, evidentemente.

El domingo por la mañana, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, cansado pero feliz.

-No hay correo los domingos.-anunció, con alegría, justo antes de que una carta entrase por la chimenea y le golpease la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una, porque coger una del suelo sería demasiado fácil.

-¡SE ACABÓ!-bramó tío Vernon.- Nos vamos de vacaciones. Coged algo de ropa. Tenéis cinco minutos.

Media hora después (es imposible hacer una maleta en cinco minutos), estaban en el coche, rumbo a alguna parte.

Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Nadie sabía a donde iban, incluído tío Vernon.

No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. "Eso es para débiles" había dicho Vernon. Al llegar la noche, todos estaban agotados así que se detuvieron finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, la dueña del hotel entró en el comedor y preguntó si alguien se llamaba Harry Potter, porque tenía unas cien cartas para él. Sin decir palabra, tío Vernon agarró a su familia y se la llevó de allí, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la dueña, que exigía que pagasen el desayuno.

Continuaron el viaje durante horas. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, empezó a llover. Harry apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla, pensando que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y que no podría celebrarlo en la alacena con sus amigas las arañas.

En un momentó dado, tío Vernon bajó del coche, les encerró dentro y se largó. Tardo un par de horas en volver, y cuando lo hizo llevaba un paquete en la mano.

-¡Vamos!¡Todos fuera!-ordenó.

Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. A Harry le encantó, ¡que pintoresco!

Un viejo les prestó su bote para ir a la islita. El interior de la desvencijada casa era horrible. Había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba demasiado húmeda para merecer su nombre. Solo había dos habitaciones.

Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta y Harry se puso a dormir dentro de la chimenea.

La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Estaba incómodo, así que se levantó y se acercó a Dudley para mirar su reloj digital. Faltaban cinco minutos para que fuese el cumpleaños número once de Harry.

Se escuchó como algo crujía fuera. Harry esperaba que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque podría ser divertido que eso pasara. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas cuando regresaran, si lo hacían algún día, que podría robar una.

Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas. Dos minutos. ¿Ese reloj funcionaba bien? ¿No estaban pasando demasiado rápido los minutos?

Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos. Definitivamente el reloj no funcionaba bien. Cinco segundos... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...

BUM.

Dudley se había caído del sofá.

Ah, y alguien estaba fuera, llamando.


	4. Chapter 4

**4-El tío raro gigante.**

BUM. Dudley se había vuelto a caer al intentar levantarse.

-¿Dónde está el cañón?-preguntó estupidamente, sin darse cuenta de que el ruído lo había estado produciendo él.

La persona que estaba fuera volvió a llamar a la puerta. Se oyó un crujido y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un tirachinas en la mano: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete que había llevado.

-¿Quién está ahí?-gritó.-¡Le advierto... soy cinturón negro en kárate!

Hubo una pausa. Luego...

¡VOLVIERON A LLAMAR A LA PUERTA!

Evidentemente, la persona que estaba fuera era demasiado educada para echar la puerta abajo. Vernon se acercó, abrió la puerta y retrocedió rapidamente hasta su posición anterior.

Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada. Ni siquiera se le podían ver los ojos pues los llevaba cubiertos con unas gafas de sol, lo cuál no tenía sentido porque estaba lloviendo.

El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Cerró la puerta mientras entraba murmurando un "con permiso" muy educado.

-Disculpen la intromisión.-dijo.- ¿Les apetece una taza de té?-no hubo respuesta.- ¿Les importa que me siente? Ha sido un viaje largo.

Nuevamente nadie se atrevió a contestar, pero el gigante se lo tomó como un sí y se sentó en el sofá, mirando a Dudley, probablemente preguntándose que hacía en el suelo.

-Levantate, cariño, te vas a enfríar.-murmuró, con voz dulce.

A Dudley le asustó que un desconocido le tratase así y fue a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.

-¿Tú eres Harry, no?-preguntó el desconocido, mirando ahora al niño de pelo negro.

Harry asintió sin decir nada.

-La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura.-dijo el gigante.- Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre. Espera, era al revés. Leches, tenía la oportunidad de ser el primero en decírtelo y lo he dicho mal.

Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.

-Oiga, lárguese, que esta no es su casa.

-Tiene usted razón. Me iré en seguida, en cuanto le cuente a Harry lo de su magia y el colegio secreto y esas cosas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el susodicho.

-Todo a su tiempo. ¿Es tu cumpleaños, no? ¿Quieres tortitas?

Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos, era la primera vez que le ofrecían algo de comer en muchas horas. En el interior había un montón de tortitas aplastadas, nada apetitosas, con "Fli Cmplas Hrr" escrito en verde. El mensaje no se entendía muy bien porque las letras estaban medio borradas.

Harry miró al gigante.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?

El desconocido se escandalizó.

-Vaya modales. Se dice gracias primero.

-Gracias.

-Así me gusta. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Extendió una mano para tomar la de Harry y besar suavemente su dorso. Después, sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado y frunció el ceño. Se inclinó hacia la chimenea. Sacó una caja de cerillas y lo encendió.

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza al ver su cama incendiada.

-Umm...-se dirigió al gigante.-¿Qué diablos es Hogwarts?

-Esos modales...-le reprendió de nuevo Hagrid.-¿De verdad no sabes lo que es?

-Pues no.

Hagrid se giró hacia los Dursley.

-Disculpen. ¿Por qué no le han contado nada? Tenía conocimiento de que no estaba recibiendo las cartas, pero jamás llegué a imaginar que el niño no sabía absolutamente nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca sintió curiosidad por donde habían aprendido sus padres a hacer magia?

-¿Magia?-repitió Harry.

-Oh, tampoco sabes eso.-comprendió Hagrid.-Vaya por Dios. No te preocupes, te lo explico yo ahora en un momentín. Verás, tus padres eran famosos. Y bueno, tú también lo eres.

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?

Hagrid abrió la boca para contestar pero de pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz.

-¡Deténgase!-ordenó.-¡Deténgase ahora mismo!¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!

Dicho esto, colocó una piedra en el tirachinas, apuntó y disparó. El proyectil le dió al gigante entre ceja y ceja, tirándolo al suelo. Y así, Harry nunca llegó a saber nada sobre el mundo mágico. Fin.

Que no, que es broma. El proyectil salió con tan poca fuerza que cayó a los pies de tío Vernon que se echó a llorar, frustrado y salió corriendo de la habitación. Su esposa y su hijo le siguieron, dejando a Hagrid y a Harry solos.

-Harry, debes saber que eres un mago.-continuó Hagrid, sin mostrar signos de haber presenciado lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-No.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¡Como mola!-exclamó Harry.

-Creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.-dijo Hagrid.

Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director Albus Dumbledore_

_(Demasiados títulos y premios como para ponerlos todos)_

_Querido señor Potter:_

_ ¿Le apetece estudiar aquí?_

_Un abrazo cariñoso,_

_Minnie McGonagall,_

_Directora adjunta_

-¿Tanto rollo para esto?-se extrañó Harry.

-Es que, después de tener que escribir a mando unas doscientas cartas para ti, nuestra directora se cansó.-explicó Hagrid, que ahora que ya no estaban los Dursley había abandonado su pose educada y se había repanchingado en el sofá muy comodamente.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una lechuza (de las de verdad, que vuelan y todo), le arrancó una pluma y se puso a escribir en un pergamino.

_Querido señor Dumbledore (¿Puedo llamarle Albus? Creo que ya hay confianza):_

_ Le he dado al chaval la carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. ¿Quiere que le coja algo del callejón Diagon? He oído que hay túnicas a mitad de precio._

_ El tiempo es un asco, no deja de llover. ¿Por ahí que tal? ¿Está alguien alimentando a Aragog y Fluffy? _

_Hagrid_

Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Esta cayó como un peso muerto al suelo. Después del golpe, pareció espabilarse y salió volando. Entonces, Hagrid volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.

-¿Por dónde iba?-preguntó Hagrid.

-Lo de que soy un mago.

-Ah, si, pues eso. Es una lástima que estés viviendo con muggles, si no, te hubieses enterado de todo esto más rápido.

-¿Muggles?

-Pringados sin magia.

-Comprendo.

-¿Entonces te vienes a Hogwarts?

En ese momento aparecieron tío Vernon y tía Petunia.

-Él no irá.-dijo Vernon.-Eso tiene pinta de caro y no vamos a pagarlo.

-¿Vosotros sabíais todo esto?-preguntó Harry.-¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?

-Pues claro, alelado.-dijo tía Petunia.-¿Cómo no lo íbamos a saber si mi hermana también lo era? Mira que era insoportable. Convertía todos mis bolígrafos en sapos. Y hizo volar a mi hámster por encima de la verja, hasta el gato de los vecinos. Y luego creció y se casó con ese bombón de Potter, y eso que sabía que yo estaba coladita por él. -tío Vernon la miró, asombrado, pero no hizo ningún comentario.- Y van y se mueren en la explosión y tenemos que quedarnos contigo.

-¿Explosión?-se extraño Hagrid.- ¿Los muggles creísteis eso?

-¿Qué sucedió en realidad?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, no puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. Es una historia un poco confusa, pero te contaré lo que sé. Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... Leches, he olvidado el nombre.

-¿En serio?

-No, era broma, se llamaba Voldemort. Pero tenemos supersticiones con su nombre, así que no lo repitas mucho. El caso es que fue un mago malvado que mató a mucha gente. Estuvo muchos años matando, y en una de estas le dió por matar a tus padres. Lo hizo, pero contigo no pudo, no sabemos por qué. Pero te dejó la cicatriz esa en la frente. ¿A que es chula? El caso es que ese fue tu pasado, y que tu futuro está en Hogwarts.

-¡Que no vamos a pagar nada!-exclamó Vernon.

-Tranquilos, no tenéis que pagar nada, que Harry heredó una fortuna de sus padres.

-Ah, entonces, pásalo bien, chaval.

-Mañana te llevo de compras, Harry.-dijo Hagrid, y se quedó dormido en el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.-El antro Chorreante.**

Harry no durmió muy bien aquella noche. Puede que tuviese algo que ver con el hecho de que tuvo que hacerlo en el suelo. Dudley se había ido a la otra habitación con sus padres, lo que le hubiese dejado libre el sofá si no fuese porque Hagrid se había dormido en él. Y la chimenea estaba encendida, por lo que tampoco podía dormir allí.

La buena noticia es que, al estar despierto, pudo ver como una bola de plumas entraba en la estancia a través de una ventana, con la mala suerte de que ésta estaba cerrada. Harry se levantó y, esquivando con cuidado los trozos de cristal, se acercó a la lechuza que estaba en el suelo. El animal se irguió, aparentemente orgulloso de su entrada triunfal y dejó caer a los pies de Harry, un periódico. Después, le dió un picotazo en el pie.

-¡Ay!-se quejó el muchacho, y al ver que la lechuza volvía al ataque, retrocedió.-¡Socorro!¡Una lechuza intenta matarme!

Sus gritos alertaron a Hagrid, que se despertó. El guardabosques abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que pasaba, así que metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una moneda. La lanzó al aire y la lechuza la pilló al vuelo y se fue por la misma ventana por la que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Harry, totalmente desconcertado.

Hagrid le ignoró, porque explicar las cosas le hubiese quitado gracia al asunto, y dijo:

-Venga, vámonos, que ya que me has despertado será mejor que aprovechemos el día.

Asi que cogieron y se marcharon sin avisar a los tíos de Harry y llevándose el único bote que había. Seguramente a los Dursley eso les hizo mucha gracia.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Harry, una vez en tierra.

-A Londres, pequeño.-dijo Hagrid *****

-¿Para que?

-Para que compres tus cosas del colegio. Ya sabes, lo típico, una varita, un caldero, unas cuantas alas de murciélago para las pociones...

-Si, claro, lo normal.-dijo Harry, como si realmente estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

El viaje a Londres fue una de las experiencias más curiosas que había vivido nunca Harry. Hagrid tenía problemas para entrar en los trenes y no entendía para nada el funcionamiento del mundo muggle. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué habían elegido al guardabosques para ir a por él. Tal vez no había personas más preparadas. Ese pensamiento era bastante preocupante.

Una vez estuvieron en Londres, Hagrid le indicó al muchacho que sacase la carta que había recibido de Hogwarts. En el sobre había otra hoja, que por algún motivo no había visto la noche anterior, en la cual pudo leer:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:

-Diecisiete túnicas y media de trabajo (negras)

-Un sombrero puntiagudo (rosa fosforito con lunares morados) para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón de imitación)

-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches morados)

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre o si no, al lavarlas nos las quedamos__)_

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos (o al menos los que quieran aprobar alguna asignatura) deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-_Hechizos para tontos _de Miranda Goshawk.

-_Historia de la magia, de Merlín a la actualidad_ de Bathilda Bagshot.

_ -La parte aburrida de la magia, la teoría_ de Adalbert Waffling.

_ -Como transformarte y no morir en el intento _de Emeric Switch.

-_Un montón de plantas raras _de Phyllida Spore.

_ -¿Es eso un unicornio? Respuestas a las preguntas más comunes sobre la fauna mágica _de Arsenius Jigger.

_ -Fuerzas Oscuras, como NO usarlas _de Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_ 1 varita (en caso de torpeza excepcional se permite llevar una de respuesto)_

_ 1 caldero (amatista, medida 2)_

_ 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_ 1 telescopio_

_ 1 balanza de latón_

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, un sapo o un halcón de caza siempre y cuando no ataque al resto de mascotas.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO LES DEJAMOS TRAER ESCOBAS. Que se chinchen viendo como el resto se divierte.

-¿Piel de dragón sintética?-se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-No pretenderás que sea auténtica. Cazar un dragón es un poco complicado.-fue la respuesta de Hagrid.

Harry nunca había estado en Londres. No paraba de mirar a todas partes, intentando encontrar las tiendas en las que se suponía que encontrarían varitas, calderos y halcones de caza, sin éxito.

Se detuvieron delante de lo que parecía ser un antro mugriento.

-Es aquí.-dijo Hagrid deteniéndose-. El Caldero Chorreante.

-Eres consciente de que no tengo edad para beber alcohol, ¿verdad?

-No te he traído a emborracharte. Hoy no, al menos.

Entraron en el local y las sospechas de Harry se confirmaron, era un antro mugriento. El aire estaba lleno de humo de tabaco y la iluminación era malísima. En una esquina un par de ancianos jugaban a lo que parecía un dominó con piezas pentagonales. El resto de clientes miraba al vacío con aire melancólico. O al menos, eso hacían hasta que entraron, porque cuando Harry cruzó la puerta, todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Quién quiere un autógrafo del chico que se cargó al mago peligroso?-dijo Hagrid, y multitud de manos se levantaron mientras los fans chillaban.-Pues os fastidiáis que vamos con prisas. Excepto tú, profesor Quirrell, tu puedes acercarte que me caes bien.

-E-e-e-e-e-e-eeeese Harry como mola, se merece una ola.-coreó un hombre con un extraño turbante en la cara, unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados y un pendiente en la oreja con forma de escoba.-Hola, chaval, soy Quirrel. Seré tu profesor de Artes Oscu... Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, quería decir.

-Encantado.-murmuró Harry.

-Bueno, profesor, nos tenemos que ir. Vamos, Harry.-indicó Hagrid y tiró del muchacho en dirección a la parte de atrás del bar, hasta un pequeño patio, dónde solo había un cubo de basura.

-¿Se supone que tengo que coger mis cosas del colegio de la basura?

-¿Qué?-se extraño Hagrid.-No, claro que no. Tal vez el año que viene, si la crisis empeora mucho...

Dicho esto, se puso a dar golpes en la pared con la palma abierta, gritando:

-¡ABRID! ¡NO SOMOS MUGGLES, TRANQUILOS!

-Contraseña.-pidió una voz que parecía salir del muro.

-"Tengo nariz y no hablo con serpientes."-recitó Hagrid.

Los ladrillos que constituían el muro se reorganizaron hasta dejar un espacio abierto lo bastante grande para que pasase incluso el semigigante. Lo atravesaron.

-Bienvenido.-dijo Hagrid.- al callejón Diagon.

Era una calle normal. O lo hubiese sido si no fuese por la ropa que llevaban los transeúntes y las tiendas. Gente con capa entraba y salía de establecimientos que exponían en sus escaparates desde calderos hasta lechuzas vivas, pasando por libros con títulos extraños e, incluso, plantas que parecían tener intención de estrangular a alguien.

-Vamos primero a conseguirte algo de dinero que robar aquí no es fácil.-dijo Hagrid, y parecía que hablaba desde la propia experiencia.

El guardabosques condujo a Harry hasta un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas.

-Gringotts, el banco de los magos, dirigido por duendes.-explicó Hagrid.

Delante de las puertas, de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, estaba uno de esos seres. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, un bigote perfectamente peinado y la nariz extremadamente larga. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobres, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_ Ya estamos hasta las narices,_

_ el próximo que intente robar aquí se entera,_

_ nos da igual las represalias que tome la comunidad mágica. _

-Hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí.-dijo Hagrid. Nuevamente, parecía hablar desde la experiencia.

Dos duendes les hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Muchos duendes estaban sentados en taburetes, jugando a las cartas o a los dados. Solo unos pocos parecían estar trabajando. Se acercaron a uno de estos últimos.

-Buenos días. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.

-Por supuesto. Si no le importa, señor Potter, firme aquí. -le tendió a Harry un papel en blanco y una pluma.- Debe escribir primero: "para mi mayor fan, con cariño, un abrazo del que derrotó a Voldemort". Es un trámite rutinario.

Harry obedeció.

-Por cierto, tengo una carta de Dumbledore que dice que tengo que sacar no se qué cosa súper importante de la cámara setecientos trece, pero me la he olvidado en casa.

-No pasa nada. Parece usted de fiar. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!

Griphook era otro duende. Hagrid y Harry le siguieron hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que coger en la cámara setecientos trece?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Ni idea. A mi me pagan por trabajar, no por hacer preguntas.-respondió el guardabosques.

Griphook les abrió la puerta. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con bombillas de colorines. Griphook silbó y una de las puertas para ascensor que había se abrió, revelando un pequeño espacio con muchos botones. Entraron y el duende pulsó un botón. Pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y reveló una estancia llena de montículos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce.

-Todo tuyo.-indicó Hagrid.

Harry pegó un grito de alegría.

-¡Soy rico!¡Soy asquerosamente rico!¡Soy un maldito mago y además soy rico!

Comenzó a meterse todo lo que pudo en los bolsillos, pero Hagrid le dijo que tenían que marcharse y volvieron al ascensor. El duende pulsó el botón setecientos trece.

Esa cámara estaba absolutamente vacía a excepción de un paquetito de color marrón, que Hagrid recogió antes de que se volviesen a poner en marcha.

Una vez fuera de Gringotts se dirigieron a comprar el uniforme de Harry.

-Oye, ¿te ocupas tú? Me apetece tomar un trago.-le pidió Hagrid al muchacho en la puerta de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones" y después se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de replicar.

Harry entró en la tienda algo nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color amarillo canario.

-¿Hogwarts, guapetón?-dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar.-En esta época del año es siempre así. Otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle le largo apropiado.

-Hola,-dijo el muchacho.-¿también Hogwarts?

-Sí.

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varítas.-dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras.-Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carreras. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. Ya sabes, soy un niño consentido, así que suelo hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Mis padres están muertos.

-Oh. Lo cierto es que no me importa.

-Lo imaginaba.

-¿Tienes escoba propia?

-No.

-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

-No.-dijo de nuevo Harry, que no tenía ni pajolera idea de que era eso.

-Pues eres un aburrido. ¿Ya sabes en que casa vas a estar?

-No.-dijo Harry, preguntándose si se había vuelto estúpido y por eso no entendía nada.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabe realmente hasta que lleguemos, pero yo me imagino que seré un Slytherin porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría.

-Hablas un montón, ¿lo sabías?

El muchacho ignoró ese comentario porque otra cosa había llamado su atención.

-¡Mira a ese hombre! ¡Es enorme!

A través de la vidriera de delante, se podía ver a Hagrid, con dos helados en las manos y muy sonriente.

-Es Hagrid.-dijo Harry, contento de saber algo.-Trabaja en Hogwarts.

-Oh.-dijo el muchacho.-He oído hablar de él. Es el criado.

-Es el guardabosques.-dijo Harry pensando que ese chico era insoportable.- Y está aquí conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mis padres están muertos. Ya te lo dije.

-Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

-Eran un mago y una bruja, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Eso pareció aliviar al muchacho.

-Menos mal, por un segundo pensé que estaba hablando con un hijo de muggles. Esos deberían morir. Quemados en la hoguera. Vivos. Tras ser atropellados por un tren. Y después deberíamos bailar todos en sus tumbas, ¿no crees? A propósito, ¿como te llamas?

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar, Madame Malkin le dijo que ya había terminado con él y se pudo marchar, así que lo hizo.

-¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts!-gritó el muchacho a su espalda.

Cuando salió, Harry pudo ver que Hagrid se había tomado él solo los dos helados.

-¿Qué es el quidditch?-le preguntó sin detenerse a saludar.

-¿No sabes qué es? Pero tú dónde has vivido, ¿bajo una piedra?

-Algo así.

-Es el deporte mágico por excelencia. Se juega con escobas voladoras y cuatro pelotas. Y no me sé las reglas, así que no te las voy a explicar.

-¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?

-Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. En Hufflepuff van los inútiles.

-Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff.-dijo Harry, desanimado.

-Probablemente. -a Hagrid no se le daba bien dar ánimos.- Pero siempre es mejor que ser Slytherin. Ahí van los malos. Mejor ser inútil que malo.

Compraron los libros de Harry, el caldero, la balanza, el telescopio y los ingredientes de pociones sin que pasase nada que merezca la pena contar.

-Solo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.

-No tienes que...

-Ah, bueno, entonces no te lo compro.

-¡No! Quiero decir... Nunca he tenido un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pues no vamos a romper la tradición.

Harry miró a Hagrid con ojos tristes hasta que este accedió a comprarle algo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Tras eso, se dirigieron a comprar la varita, por fin.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde hace un montón de tiempo, tres meses o así."

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla en la que se sentó Hagrid. Miles de estrechas cajas se amontonaban cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

-¿Qué diablos queréis?-dijo una voz.

Un anciano con cara de mala uva estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Hola.-dijo Harry con torpeza.

-Puñeteros críos... Otro más que quiere una varita. Acabemos rápido con esto.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry.

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Me acuerdo de su varita. Y de la de tu padre. Y de la de todos. -Ollivander agarró por los hombros a Harry y le zarandeó.- Las recuerdo todas. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Miles de varitas. Todo el tiempo en mi cabeza. Todo el tiempo. Yo vendí la varita que te hizo esa cicatriz. Y la que le rompieron a Hagrid. Las vendí todas. Yo.

-Eh...

-Y tú quieres otra.

-Pues si.

Ollivander le miró con el ceño fruncido. Después, cogió una caja, aparentemente al azar y se la entregó.

-Toma, lárgate.

Y les echó de la tienda sin cobrarles por la varita siquiera.

* * *

*** Soy plenamente consciente de que poca gente pillará la alusión a Friends. La frase que dice Hagrid es una perteneciente a uno de mis capítulos preferidos de esa serie, y como en esa situación cuadraba bien, no he podido evitar ponerla.**


End file.
